1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fuel tanks and in particular to a universal fit fuel tank for use with a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A common motorcycle fuel tank is formed having an inverse U-shaped transverse cross-section with its lower section bifurcated. The U-shaped portion of the fuel tank is commonly referred to as a tunnel because it extends longitudinally from the front portion of the fuel tank to the rear portion of the fuel tank. The tunnel allows the tank to be mounted on a typical motorcycle frame such that the tunnel straddles an upper frame tube.
Typically, a motorcycle fuel tank is mounted by connecting the tank at two or more locations on the motorcycle frame. Within the tunnel of a typical fuel tank, connection tabs are welded to the walls of the tunnel toward the front and rear portions of the tank. Since the connection tabs are welded, the tabs are immovable relative to the gas tank. Each connection tab typically includes a mounting hole to enable a bolt or other fastener to secure the connection tab to the motorcycle frame.
Motorcycle frames are manufactured in many different shapes and sizes. The sizes and angular placements of the various frame components vary tremendously among different motorcycle designs. Because of the different frame configurations, fuel tanks having welded connection tabs are limited in adaptability. The mounting holes on the connection tabs are prepared so that the tank will attach to a predetermined frame at a predetermined location. When the connection tabs are rigidly mounted to the fuel tank, little variation in frame configuration is allowed.
A need exists, therefore, for a fuel tank capable of being mounted to a wide assortment of frames sizes and configurations. A need also exists for a fuel tank that is easily attached to a motorcycle frame and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. A need also exists for a fuel tank that can be easily interchanged between motorcycles having different frame configurations.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle fuel tank that is easily adapted to be mounted on a variety of different motorcycle frames. The fuel tank of the current invention includes a tunnel that passes longitudinally from a front portion of the fuel tank to a rear portion. The tunnel has an inverted U-shape with two side walls converging to form an upper wall.
Two forward adjustment channels are located in the side walls of the tunnel toward the front portion of the fuel tank. Each forward adjustment channel is formed by attaching a retainer plate over an indentation in the side wall of the tunnel, the retainer plate having an adjustment slot located over each indentation. A nut is placed in each forward adjustment channel such that a bracket can be attached to the fuel tank at each forward adjustment channel. A bolt is placed through a hole in the bracket, through the adjustment slot, and into engagement with the nut. When the nut and bolt are loosely attached, the bracket is permitted to move parallel to a longitudinal axis of the forward adjustment channel. The movement of the bracket allows alignment of a second hole on the bracket with a hole on a motorcycle frame at a desired forward mounting position.
A rear adjustment channel is similar to the forward adjustment channels. The rear adjustment channel is located in the upper wall of the tunnel toward the rear portion of the fuel tank. The rear adjustment channel is formed by attaching a retainer plate over an indentation in the upper wall of the tunnel, the retainer plate having an adjustment slot located over the indentation. A nut is placed in the rear adjustment channel such that a bracket can be attached to the fuel tank at the rear portion of the fuel tank. A bolt is placed through a hole in the bracket, through the adjustment slot, and into engagement with the nut. When the nut and bolt are loosely attached, the bracket is permitted to move parallel to a longitudinal axis of the rear adjustment channel. The movement of the bracket allows alignment of a second hole on the bracket with a hole on the frame at a desired rear mounting position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.